Infindável
by Scath Rocco Meoi
Summary: Uma nova guerra. Novos desafios para os pilotos e para Relena. O futuro de um grande amor assim como o futuro do mundo será decidido.
1. Prólogo

**NOTA DA AUTORA: **Bom, eu queria começar com uma breve apresentação, meu nome é Scath, eu escrevo desde os 10 anos (claro que naquela época as histórias não eram lá essas coisas XD), já escrevi três fics de Gundam Wing sendo que duas estão publicadas no Anime Spirit caso alguém se interesse, esta porém foi um desafio porque eu sou uma romancista então escrever ação e aventura... Realmente não sei se ficou bom, tem romance mais pra frente gente! Não desanimem! Um romance Heero+Relena não podia faltar né?

Desculpem se esse prólogo ficou muito pequeno, é só uma amostrinha, vem muito mais por aí dependendo do que os leitores acharem! Então comentem sim? ;) Boa leitura!

**Prólogo**

- Após uma semana de discussão, os líderes da colônia N12 finalmente decidiram declarar sua independência. Líderes de outras colônias neste exato momento estão em reunião com líderes da Terra para decidir que atitude tomar na atual situação. Mais notícias no jornal da manhã, tenham todos uma boa noite. – um senhor levantou-se do sofá e desligou a TV.

- É assim que eles começam as grandes guerras... – murmurou para si mesmo enquanto ia para seu quarto.

De um dos escuros cantos da sala surge uma sombra.

-Melhor preparar o Zero.


	2. Parte 1 A Declaração

**NOTA DA AUTORA: **Bom, como eu já me apresentei no prólogo. Eu só gostaria de desejar uma boa leitura, espero que gostem e COMENTEM! XD Porque se ninguém comentar... Aí eu não vou saber se estão gostando e também não vou mais postar, certo?

**Parte 1 – A Declaração**

Era mais um dia comum na mansão da família Winner, um dia comum realizando atividades comuns que uma vida pacífica pode exigir, afinal independentemente de quem você é, uma vida pacífica é uma vida comum.

Quatre o único filho homem e também o mais novo, tomava sol próximo à piscina que parecia ter sido construída apenas para ocupar espaço no imenso jardim.

Ao lado da cadeira, sobre uma mesinha havia um aparelho de TV e um copo vazio, o mordomo pegou-o ao aproximar-se. Ele pára por alguns instantes imaginando se o garoto estaria dormindo, mas em função dos óculos escuros que este usava não pôde ter certeza... Não deu importância ao fato.

- Senhor, acho que deveria ver isso. – o velho mordomo ligou a TV, Quatre ajeitou-se na cadeira.

- O conselho que reuniu líderes de todas as colônias e da aliança terrestre finalmente tomou uma decisão com relação à agora independente colônia N12... – o garoto levantou-se bruscamente da cadeira, tirando rapidamente os óculos, a imagem de um homem vestindo uniforme militar apareceu na tela, pelos distintivos que carregava era óbvio que não se tratava de um mero soldado.

- Como decidido através deste conselho, eu Bernard Hacab atual líder das forças militares da Nova Aliança da Esfera Terrestre, declaro guerra à colônia N12. Não consideramos sua existência digna se não respeitar as regras de nossa atual sociedade e conviver em harmonia com as colônias vizinhas e a Terra. Obrigado. – a imagem voltou para o estúdio de onde o jornal estava sendo transmitido e Quatre desligou a TV.

- Preciso falar com os outros. – disse para si mesmo.

Ele estava praticando mais um improviso em sua flauta quando a garota se aproximou.

- Trowa, aquele seu amigo está aqui.

- Quatre? – ela concordou. – Obrigado Catherine, já estou indo até lá.

Ele deixou a flauta de lado e entrou, em uma das cadeiras, na primeira fila das arquibancadas estava Quatre, um ponto loiro no meio do circo, mas os dois logo se avistaram.

- Trowa! Quantas vezes não planejei visitá-lo, mas sabe como a vida anda atribulada ultimamente...

- Bom, mas fico feliz que tenha vindo! Venha vamos tomar um café. – Trowa colocou uma das mãos nas costas de Quatre e indicou o caminho com a outra.

- Não posso, na verdade vim apenas para lhe perguntar se vai lutar desta vez, _mais _uma vez... – ele colocou uma forte ênfase no mais, Trowa fitou-o.

- Estava evitando pensar nisso... – ele pareceu distante. – Mas, Hacab realmente declarou guerra não é? – Trowa olhava para o lado, mas viu quando Quatre concordou, cabisbaixo. – Achei mesmo que ele o faria... – ele voltou-se para o amigo. – Não tenho relação com nenhum dos lados então não vejo porquê lutar. – Quatre sorriu.

- É, acho que tem razão, ao menos por enquanto, mas de qualquer forma vou fazer uma visita ao Duo e ver o que ele pensa sobre isso.

- Eu vou com você.

- Não, não é preciso!

- Não se preocupe, o movimento por aqui não tem sido grande, portanto não farei muita falta. Vamos!

O apartamento em que Duo vivia ficava numa área simples da cidade, mas parecia um lugar confortável, ao menos quando se gosta de uma boa bagunça.

- Quatre! E Trowa! Que bom vê-los! Entrem, entrem! – ele abriu a porta e foi para a cozinha, os outros dois entraram surpresos com a confusão. - Tenho certeza de que se sentirão em casa! – Duo gritou, encontrava-se escondido atrás da porta da geladeira.

- Imaginei que Heero estaria com você, mas pelo estado das coisas tenho certeza que ele nunca botou nem os olhos nesse lugar. – Quatre comentou, uma risada veio da cozinha.

- Ihh... Se querem encontrar Heero não contem comigo! Sempre fui péssimo no achados e perdidos. – Duo apareceu na porta. – Além do mais, Heero me odeia! – ele manteve o sorriso e atirou aos dois, latas de refrigerante ou seria cerveja?

- Na verdade, viemos falar com você. – Quatre continuou.

- Comigo? Então pode começar, temos bastante tempo para botar a conversa em dia! – ele atirou-se no sofá.

- É sobre a guerra...

- Ah.. – disse Duo e o sorriso desapareceu de seu rosto.

- A verdade é que até o momento eu e Trowa não pretendemos lutar, mas...

- Mas se precisarem lutarão... Não é isso?

- É Duo, é. – disse Trowa tomando a frente impaciente. – Só queremos saber se _você _também vai. – Duo ergueu o rosto e sorriu, depois piscou para os colegas.

- O Deus da Morte também precisa de diversão de vez em quando!

O som da cachoeira ao longe era revigorante, o sol tocava as folhas das árvores ao redor ultrapassando-as e lançando sobre o local a luz dourada de uma tarde de outono.

- Ainda não sei como encontramos esse lugar. – Duo ergueu os ombros por um breve momento.

Os três logo puderam avistar uma pequena casa de troncos, não podia ter mais de dois cômodos, pelo seu tamanho, mas para o alívio dos pilotos ela parecia realmente estar habitada.

- Acho que é aqui. – disse Quatre e bateu na porta.

Durante alguns minutos eles esperaram, mas o habitante daquela simpática moradia, parecia não estar por ali.

- Tente de novo. – sugeriu Trowa.

- Mas que grande perda de tempo! – disse Duo aproximando-se. – Tudo que temos de fazer é girar a maçaneta e... – distraído enquanto falava com os outros ele não olhou para a porta que se abria, mas sentiu o frio cano de um revólver na lateral do rosto, engoliu em seco.

- Vamos Wufei, pare com isso. – disse Quatre e um breve sorriso atravessou seu rosto.

- O quê?! – gritou Duo furioso virando-se e dando de cara com Wufei.

- Só um pouco de diversão. – justificou. – E então? Vieram pedir minha ajuda na guerra que se aproxima?

- Na verdade, viemos perguntar se você _pretendia_ lutar, mas depois de uma recepção tão _calorosa_, acho que vamos embora! – ironizou Duo, ainda com raiva pelo susto que levara.

- Foi para isso mesmo que viemos. – comentou Quatre ainda sorrindo, Duo lançou-lhe um olhar incrédulo.

- Certamente vou. As nossas "férias" já duram muito tempo. – Wufei lançou um olhar na direção em que provavelmente escondera seu gundam. – Mas não se animem, não pretendo lutar ao lado de vocês.

- Tinha certeza disso... Nem sei o porquê de termos vindo até aqui. – disse Trowa dando as costas.

- Obrigado por nos receber, de qualquer forma. – agradeceu Quatre.

- Muito mal! – completou Duo com raiva e saiu atrás de Trowa.

- Mesmo assim, se mudar de idéia... Adoraríamos recebê-lo no time. – Wufei continuou parado à porta olhando-os afastarem-se, uma coisa já notara há muito tempo, Quatre nunca fora do tipo que perde a paciência fácil.


	3. Parte 2 A Reunião

**NOTA DA AUTORA: **Bom, pra começar eu quero agradecer à **Maria Augusta **pelo seu comentário no prólogo, muito obrigada mesmo e de nada, eu me divirto bastante escrevendo e à **Nicole M. **agora você poderá saber o que vai acontecer XD, a fic vai continuar sim, se os reviews (comentários) continuarem! Então continue comentando viu?

Quero me desculpar por qualquer coisa aí, afinal eu ainda estou me acostumando com o site.

Boa leitura e COMENTEM !

**Parte 2 – A Reunião**

- Agora vendo por outro lado... Acho que deveríamos lutar. – Trowa colocou a xícara sobre a mesa, mas não a soltou, esperava pelas objeções.

- Devo admitir que sinto falta de lutar. – Duo girava um copo entre as mãos um tanto pensativo.

- Por quê?! – Quatre levantou-se bruscamente derrubando a cadeira e fazendo com que os dois voltassem seus olhares a ele. – N12 é apenas _uma _colônia, e o inimigo é a Nova Aliança, sem mencionar mais umas quatro ou cinco colônias que se aliaram a ela! Não acho que N12 vá durar muito nesta guerra!

- N12 não declararia independência se não estivesse muito bem preparada para uma guerra. – uma voz firme veio de um dos cantos da sala.

- Heero?! – exclamaram Duo e Trowa juntos e Heero aproximou-se da mesa.

- N12 tem uma defesa forte, além de aliados. – ele continuou.

- Aliados?

- Outras colônias que também visam a independência secretamente.

- Não tinha considerado esses pontos... – Quatre voltou a sentar-se. – Mas mesmo assim, não creio que N12 tenha mais poderio do que a Nova Aliança.

- Não, não tem. – concordou Heero.

- Mas, Heero todo esse discurso... Isso quer dizer que você vai lutar? – perguntou Trowa.

- Eu sou um soldado, tudo o que eu sei fazer é lutar. – ele preparou-se para ir embora, mas foi parado por Duo que passou um braço por suas costas e virou-o novamente para a mesa

- Heero meu caro amigo! Não seja tão agressivo, sente-se conosco e participe da discussão! – o sorriso de Duo começou a irritá-lo, mas Quatre sorriu e sinalizou para que se sentasse.

- Hum... – grunhiu em protesto antes de sentar-se cruzando os braços.

- Ótimo! – Duo voltou ao seu lugar. – Agora só precisamos decidir o que fazer!

- Até parece simples... – comentou Trowa com um sorriso irônico.

Neste momento ouviram batidas na porta e levantaram-se alarmados, o único que não copiou o gesto foi Heero que nem ao menos se moveu.

- Calma! Sou eu! – era Wufei quem abria a porta.

- Como você chegou aqui? – perguntou Quatre intrigado.

- Alguém me fez uma visita e disse que a coisa aqui podia ser interessante. – ele lançou um olhar para Heero, mas este nem sequer abriu os olhos que mantinha fechados.

- Até onde eu sei Heero e Wufei já estão com os gundams prontos. – comentou Duo.

-Se quer lutar Duo, não se abstenha por nossa causa. – aconselhou-o Quatre.

- Eu vou lutar! – foi Trowa quem respondeu, levantando-se.

- Ei! Você não vai me deixar para trás! Não, nenhum de vocês! – Duo também levantou-se.

O único que ainda não se decidira era Quatre, ele fechou os olhos e respirou fundo depois lançou aos outros um olhar duvidoso.

- E então, qual é o plano?

- Aê! Grande Quatre! – Duo aproximou-se dando um tapa no ombro do amigo.

Depois que todos já estavam sentados, Quatre repetiu a pergunta, mas olhava para Heero e foi isso que todos fizeram, Heero abriu os olhos e deu um sorriso quase imperceptível.

- Talvez devêssemos esperar a guerra estourar.

- Mas de que lado ficaremos? Das colônias ou da Nova Aliança?

- Quem declarou a guerra Duo? – perguntou Quatre.

- A Aliança.

- Então, acho que ficaremos do lado das colônias ou mais especificamente, de N12.

- Como já sabemos, N12 tem menos poderio do que a Nova Aliança, e é mais um ponto que justifica nosso lado. – disse Trowa.

- Então, vamos partir! – disse Wufei levantando-se.

- Vão, eu vou depois. Tenho uns assuntos a resolver. – e dizendo isso Heero também se levantou.


	4. Parte 3 O Roubo

**NOTA DA AUTORA: **Em primeiríssimo lugar agradecimentos: **Nicole Martinazzo **valeu pelo coment! Crianças... Que papo é esse de crianças? Ainda me acho muito nova pra ter filhos (XD) óbvio, 14 anos é pouco para ter filhos, ou você não acha? Concordo com você quando diz que precisamos nos ver mais... A gente nunca se vê nos fins de semana! O.O Desculpa mas eu não posso te adiantar quem ganha a guerra... ' Vai ter que ler! Não sabia que a **Maria Augusta **estava lendo com você, afinal eu não a conheço e como da primeira vez ela deixou um comentário separado... Bom, beijos para vocês duas e obriaga por estarem acompanhando mais um trabalho meu! ;)

Gente, COMENTEM! Eu não escrevo por dinheiro, mas quero um pouco de consideração e reconhecimento valeu? Boa leitura.

**Parte 3 – O Roubo**

- Ei Heero! Amarelou? – Duo conseguira alcançá-lo, mas estava tendo de correr para acompanhar seu passo. – Ah, já sei! Está fugindo de nós! – novamente sem resposta. – Então.. Deve estar indo atrás da Relena, para se despedir! – Heero parou bruscamente fazendo o outro esbarrar nele.

- Você pode calar a boca se quiser, eu não me importaria. – ele olhou para Duo de canto de olho, mas já foi o suficiente para lhe dar calafrios.

- Educaaado! – ironizou Duo para si mesmo enquanto Heero se afastava.

Heero atravessou o jardim da mansão Winner e entrou no bosque próximo, retirou a proteção do gundam e preparou-se para partir, não para N12, mas para uma cidade próxima onde localizava-se a monstruosa sede da Nova Aliança, Torre 9 como era conhecida em homenagem à data de aniversário do líder que a construíra.

Torre 9 era um prédio altíssimo localizado em meio a um círculo de depósitos de arma e munição, o aspecto do lugar era deprimente, as cores pareciam ter sido sugadas de cada parede, como num filme em preto e branco, mas os soldados que ali moravam não pareciam muito incomodados.

Heero avistou um homem caminhando por entre as árvores em direção à base, o uniforme cor de vinho e a expressão desatenta deixavam claro que tratava-se apenas de um soldado voltando de uma noitada.

Aproximou-se calmamente acertando-o com uma pancada na cabeça, agora com o homem desacordado muito bem amarrado e um uniforme em mãos ele estava pronto para explorar os depósitos.

Entrou sem suspeitas por parte dos soldados que guardavam o portão, estes apenas o cumprimentaram sem impedi-lo de passar.

Sabia porém que para entrar no prédio não seria assim tão fácil, precisava de um cartão de acesso que apenas oficiais de nível mais alto possuíam, mas tinha certeza de que haveria alguém comandando as operações nos depósitos.

Nos dois primeiros galpões Heero não encontrou ninguém importante, havia alguns poucos soldados e nada além disso, exceto caixas estas por sua vez povoavam o local, achou estranho o número de soldados ser tão reduzido, mas não se surpreendeu pois por trás daquilo havia uma provável estratégia.

Quando entrou no terceiro galpão ouviu dois homens discutindo e pela maneira de um deles falar teve certeza de que o homem que procurava estava ali, escorou-se atrás de algumas caixas e pensou o quanto seria bom se estivesse ali para roubar munição e não outra coisa, mas não houve tempo para pensar, um soldado passou por ele e logo em seguida um homem de estatura média cujo uniforme era adornado por medalhas de honra.

Com o homem de costas para ele foi fácil acertá-lo, amarrou o homem e largou-o num dos cantos da sala, além do cartão de acesso pegou também os óculos escuros para assegurar um disfarce mais completo e partiu em direção à verdadeira Torre 9.

Não demorou muito e já estava caminhando pelos longos corredores que povoavam o prédio, a maior parte dos oficiais com quem cruzava o cumprimentavam e ele repetia o gesto tentando manter a maior naturalidade possível, assim que se viu só pegou o elevador.

O corredor do sétimo andar era excessivamente escuro, a única luz vinha da sala de máquinas e não fazia a mínima diferença, extinguia-se em meio à escuridão. Heero foi obrigado a tirar os óculos, ao lado da sala de máquinas estava a sala que procurava, lá estava o computador com todos os dados de estratégia e mobile suits da Nova Aliança.

A cópia dos dados acabou levando mais tempo do que o planejado e embora não se mostrasse nervoso Heero sabia que aquela demora podia trazer-lhe complicações, após este pressentimento sacou a arma e deixou a sala.

Enquanto esperava pelo elevador ouviu passos se aproximando, não tinha tempo para se esconder ou fugir além de que precisava do elevador, resolveu contar com a sorte.

- Por que um soldado andaria com uma arma na mão em sua própria base? – perguntou uma voz na escuridão e Heero apontou a arma em sua direção, um tiro soou e passou há alguns centímetros do rosto do piloto. – Devolva os dados ou não errarei o próximo tiro. – Disse a voz calmamente.

A porta se abriu, mais um tiro soou e Heero atirou-se para dentro do elevador, apesar da rapidez seu braço esquerdo foi atingido de raspão e a arma caiu em meio ao sangue que lhe escorria pelos dedos, ele ignorou o braço e pôs-se a pensar.

Os dez soldados que aguardavam o elevador chagar ao térreo prepararam suas armas e assim que a porta se abriu todas foram disparadas num ato desesperado de deter a ameaça que lá se encontrava e impedir que deixasse a torre.

No sexto andar ao ouvir o som dos tiros Heero saltou de uma das janelas, estudara muito bem o mapa da base e sabia que o sexto andar, um andar de escritórios era sua única chance, atingiu o chão com tudo quebrando uma das pernas, mas quem se importava? Tinha os dados, agora era só dar o fora.


	5. Parte 4 Reparos

**NOTA DA AUTORA: **Como sempre agradecendo aos comentários... **Luciana: **Obrigada pelos elogios! Embora eu ande um tanto desanimada com essa fic ela já está pronta e eu vou postando conforme as reviews chegam, pode ter certeza de que (por enquanto) ela vai continuar. ;) **Maria Augusta: **Que bom que você gostou do suspense, é difícil colocar suspense nas histórias às vezes... Calma! Eu ainda estou postando essa fic, você já quer que eu escreva mais e mais! O.O Não se preocupe vou continuar escrevendo, mas a próxima fic de Gundam Wing só vem quando eu terminar esta porque será a continuação, ok?

Continuem comentando meninas! E o pessoal que está lendo, mas não está comentando... Por favor comentem! Não vai lhes custar mais do que uns dois minutos!

**Parte 4 – Reparos**

- Nossa Heero! Tentou se matar de novo? – perguntou Duo assim que ele aproximou-se.

- Você está bem? – perguntou Trowa.

- Aqui estão os dados sobre estratégias e mobile suits da Aliança.

- Ótimo! Isso vai ser bastante útil! – disse Wufei pegando o CD que ele estendia.

- Já conversamos com os líderes da colônia. – disse Quatre. – Eles aceitaram nossa ajuda de bom grado.

- Certo, não esperava nada diferente disso.

Todos foram juntos para uma das salas em que poderiam estudar os seus mais novos dados, Heero já dera uma breve olhada neles, mas nada minucioso pois não havia tido tempo.

- Gente! Acabei de lembrar que o Deathscythe precisa de concertos... – Duo coçou a cabeça esperando ser repreendido, não se enganou.

- Não temos gundanium aqui! O que deu em você para esquecer disso? Se ainda estivéssemos na Terra...

- Pode conseguir gundanium numa colônia próxima... – começou Heero. – Mas esta colônia é nossa inimiga, ao menos nas atuais circunstâncias.

- Bom, já é um caminho... E então? Quem vai buscar?- todos continuaram fitando-o. – O que? Por que eu?

- Duo... Não é você quem está precisando? – perguntou Quatre calmamente.

- Hum... Vocês não estão? – os outros sinalizaram negativamente. – É... Bem... Então... Acho que eu já vou indo...

- Não demore muito! – gritou Trowa. – Temos muito que planejar!

- Que caras mais solidários... – reclamou Duo enquanto a porta se fechava atrás dele e foi em busca de uma nave.

- Aqui é a colônia N10 por favor identifique-se. – a voz que veio subitamente do rádio deu um susto em Duo que não planejava chamar atenção.

- Esta é uma nave civil, por favor permita que eu aterrisse em sua colônia para executar alguns reparos. – foi a primeira coisa que veio à cabeça do piloto e revendo o que havia dito teve certeza de que já estariam prontos para atirar.

- Você tem permissão para aterrissar, por favor use o portão 2.

- Obrigado.

"Cara! Não acredito nisso! Que sorte, que sorte." Pensou Duo enquanto recostava-se na cadeira aliviado.

- Duo, aqui é o Quatre, como estão as coisas aí? – o rádio assustou-o novamente.

- Eles me deixaram entrar, estarei lá em no máximo dez minutos.

- Você estudou a planta da colônia que eu te mandei?

- Ah... Hum... Eu dei uma olhadinha. – Quatre suspirou. – Eu sei a localização do gundanium, não se preocupe.

- Espero mesmo que saiba o que está fazendo...

- Eu sei, eu sei, não se preocupe.

- Boa sorte. – e dizendo isso desligou.

O comandante da colônia N10 não ficou muito satisfeito com a justificativa que o piloto da nave lhe deu, não obstante permitiu que ele entrasse na colônia, assim pelo menos conseguiria uma nave de graça.

Mandou dois soldados para o portão 2, nenhum encrenqueiro entraria em sua colônia assim, ainda mais naquela época terrível com uma guerra a ponto de estourar.

- Não tem ninguém aqui! – disse o soldado saindo pela pesada porta da nave.

- Como não? – perguntou o outro.

- Ele deve ter saído antes de entrar.

- Em pleno espaço? É loucura!

- Eu sei, mas é só no que posso pensar...

- Vamos voltar.

- Certo.

Duo caminhava pelas ruas tentando lembrar do mapa que Quatre mandara e lamentando-se por não ter lhe dedicado meros cinco minutos, mas de uma coisa tinha certeza, o depósito em que mantinham o gundanium era uma construção grande, um barracão para ser mais preciso.

Enquanto caminhava distraído procurando pela construção que correspondesse à descrição ele ouviu alguém gritar seu nome, parou por um momento, mas nem olhou para os lados afinal, ninguém ali o conhecia, nunca estivera naquela colônia antes, devia estar sonhando.

- Duo! – ouviu de novo e desta vez foi obrigado a se virar, de dentro de um enorme caminhão Noin gritava para ele.

- Tenente Noin! – ele correu em direção ao veículo. – O que faz aqui?

- Não, o que _você _faz aqui?

- Perguntei primeiro. – Noin sorriu.

- Sempre bem humorado! Bom, na verdade estou levando gundanium, Zechs quer reconstruir o Epyon.

- Reconstruir o Epyon?!

- Sim, mas e você? O que faz aqui?

- É... Eu vim roubar gundanium... Sabe, meu Deathscythe precisa de consertos...

- Então entre aí Duo, não temos tempo a perder!

- Obrigado Noin, valeu mesmo! – neste momento eles ouviram o barulho de sirenes logo atrás deles. – Não vai me dizer que...

- Eu não esperava que eles notassem tão cedo... – disse Noin engatando a marcha.

A velocidade do caminhão estava no máximo, mas os carros conseguiram se aproximar e alguns homens vestidos com a farda cor de vinho da Aliança começaram a atirar, Noin mudou de pista avançando para cima do carro que foi obrigado a recuar, agora eles atiravam diretamente na janela de Duo que se esquivava da forma que podia.

- Pegue! – Noin deu a ele uma arma. – Não desperdice balas!

- Ok! – Duo tentou mirar da melhor forma possível atingindo de raspão o pneu do carro, mas foi o suficiente para que o motorista assustado perde-se o controle do veículo. – Um já foi.

- Ótimo, continue assim e logo estaremos no hangar!

- É, só não sei se _nossos pneus_ resistirão a mais um tiro. – Noin mordeu o lábio.

- Atire mais e fale menos, estou tentando me concentrar aqui!

- Está bem, desculpe. – ele voltou-se novamente para o que estava fazendo, havia mais dois carros atrás deles, mas nenhum parecia interessado em aproximar-se mais, concentravam-se em atirar nos pneus traseiros do caminhão.

Quando um dos pneus foi atingido e eles derraparam de volta para a pista da direita, Duo decidiu tomar uma atitude.

- Vou lá em cima! – disse colocando o tronco para fora pela janela.

- Duo! Cuidado!

- Não se preocupe. – ela acenou com a cabeça concordando e ele fez o mesmo.

Em cima do carro Duo sabia que teria de agir rápido ou seria facilmente atingido por um dos soldados, deitado de barriga para baixo ele apontou a arma, um tiro certeiro atingindo o motorista de um dos carros na cabeça, achou que o outro tomaria a direção, mas abalado com a visível morte do companheiro desistiu da perseguição, no entanto o outro carro continuava atrás deles, e atirando.

Duo rolou para o lado segurando-se firme para não cair do caminhão quando um tiro passou raspando por ele.

- Ai, ai, ai Duo... Só porque o Heero faz essas maluquices não quer dizer que você também possa fazer... – resmungou com dificuldade enquanto concentrava-se em segurar-se.

Mais um tiro soou e Duo, com muito esforço conseguiu rolar de volta, o soldado começou a remexer sua bolsa apressado, provavelmente a procura de balas, era a oportunidade perfeita, Duo mirou e disparou em cheio nos pneus da frente do carro, fôra o último, agora finalmente os dois viam-se livres de seus perseguidores.


	6. Parte 5 O Ataque a L3

**NOTA DA AUTORA: **Gente, em primeiro lugar eu quero dizer que: "Eu sou uma droga escrevendo fics de ação!", por isso não me culpem se este capítulo estiver horrível e não der para entender nada da batalha... XD

Agora agradecendo de todo coração à **Bruna-chan **o seu comentário me motivou muito! Quanto mais gente comentando melhor!

Peço à todas(os) as(os) leitoras(es) um pouquinho de paciência, logo logo nossa amada Relena vai entrar na história e aí sinceramente começa a melhor parte. XD Boa leitura e comentem por favor!

**Parte 5 – O Ataque à L3**

- Duo, até que enfim, achamos que tivesse morrido. – comentou Wufei irônico, Duo deu uma risada forçada.

- Pessoal, olha quem me ajudou a sair daquela colônia? – ele estendeu a mão na direção da porta.

- Noin!

- Olá garotos! Vejo que continuam firmes e fortes para lutar. – comentou sorrindo.

- É, talvez não seja certo lutarmos... – colocou Quatre. – mas, mesmo assim...

- Não desanime Quatre! Zechs também está vindo para cá.

- Zechs hein? – intrometeu-se Duo, Noin ficou vermelha, mas conformou-se e sorriu, sua paixão pelo tenente Zechs a muito já não era mais segredo.

- Há cinco minutos uma tropa incontável de touros vindos da Terra invadiu a colônia L3, suspeita de acordo com Bernard Hacab de aliar-se à independente N12, os moradores da colônia... – o homem do tele-jornal continuou falando, mas os pilotos não mais prestavam atenção.

- Hacab está indo longe demais. – disse Trowa.

- É, temos de fazer alguma coisa. – comentou Quatre cabisbaixo.

- Mas o quê? – perguntou Duo levantando-se e tentando dar fim ao clima pesado que caíra sobre o grupo.

- Eu vou para lá. – Trowa também se levantou e todos olharam para ele surpresos com a determinação estampada em seu rosto. – Catherine e seu avô estão morando em L3.

- Mas não pode ir sozinho! Há muitos touros lá neste momento!

- Quatre, por favor fiquem aqui, posso me virar sozinho. – antes que Quatre pudesse pensar em uma resposta Heero rebateu:

- Vá, Trowa. E vá logo! – Trowa lançou a ele um breve sorriso e acenou com a cabeça antes de sair correndo da sala.

- Não devia tê-lo deixado ir Heero... – suspirou Quatre.

- Você pode ser um cara calmo Quatre, mas se preocupa demais! – atacou Wufei saindo da sala.

Trowa sabia que seu Heavyarms não era o melhor mobile suit para o espaço, mas... Que escolha tinha? Roubar o gundam de um dos colegas? Não, a situação não era assim tão desesperadora.

L3 não ficava muito perto, mas ele demorou menos do que esperava para chegar lá, conhecia a colônia muito bem e assim não foi difícil encontrar uma área suficientemente arborizada para esconder o gundam, no entanto a Aliança parecia ter a mesma idéia sobre o que fazer com metade de seus touros.

- Olhem! – gritou um dos soldados apontando para o céu. – Um gundam!

- Todos para seus mobile suits! – gritou o comandante do acampamento.

"Droga!" pensou Trowa. "Um erro que eu não podia ter cometido!".

Ele apontou a arma para os inimigos e começou a atirar virando o braço do gundam de um lado para outro e destruindo dez touros de uma só vez.

- Contate os mobile suits que estão vasculhando a colônia!

- Mas comandante, Bernard nos garantiu que todos os gundams viriam e que poderíamos destruí-los para que não interferissem em seus planos, mas só um deles veio!

- Eu sei! A cilada de Bernard falhou, mas nós somos muitos, vamos destruir esse gundam com facilidade e então esperar pelos outros.

- Certo, lá vou eu!

Um touro saltou atingindo o Heavyarms por trás, mas ele virou-se rapidamente lançando uma chuva de balas sobre o inimigo que explodiu quase de imediato.

Trowa continuava atirando, tentaria não usar os mísseis para não causar danos à colônia, mas não sabia quanto tempo mais agüentaria daquela forma.

Outros vinte touros vinham voando na direção de Trowa vindos de outras partes da colônia, ele aproveitou para lançar os mísseis antes que os inimigos pousassem, seis deles foram destruídos, mas o resto pousou em segurança, o que significava que agora o piloto gundam estava literalmente cercado por vinte e nove touros.

Os inimigos prepararam-se para atirar, Trowa abriu fogo, porém só pôde destruir dois deles, as balas acabaram, agora só restavam os mísseis e o sabre de raios o qual ele instalara certa vez para Heero e evitava utilizar por pura falta de gosto e experiência.

- Não vai ter outro jeito. – disse a si mesmo enquanto preparava-se para lançar os mísseis, não sabia se haveria o suficiente para destruir todos os inimigos, mas prometeu a si mesmo que não hesitaria em usar o sabre de raios caso não houvesse outra opção.

E então os mísseis foram lançados, uma vez em cada direção e o campo de batalha foi coberto por fumaça, não se enxergava nada, Trowa ficou parado prestando atenção a qualquer movimento do inimigo, mas nada aconteceu e quando a fumaça baixou restava uma meia dúzia de touros cujos pilotos confusos olhavam o que restara dos mobile suits de seus companheiros.

- Bater em retirada! – gritou o comandante enfurecido por ter sido derrotado por apenas um gundam e por pouco sobrevivido, os touros levantaram vôo.

Trowa nada fez para impedi-los, analisava os danos de seu gundam e se perguntava se conseguiria chegar à N12 naquele estado, parecia que sim, afinal os danos não eram assim _tão _graves.

- Trowa! – ele olha para baixo e vê Catherine acenando, desce do gundam e encontra-se com ela.

- Você está bem? – perguntou não muito preocupado, pois ela lhe parecia incrivelmente saudável e... viva.

- A pergunta é, _você _está bem? – ela estava séria. – Vimos a batalha toda de longe.

- É, acho que estou, mas queria poder dizer o mesmo do Heavyarms. – ela riu, ele não entendeu.


	7. Parte 6 Negócios

**NOTA DA AUTORA: **Bom, embora eu não tenha recebido até agora, um único comentário no último capítulo postado... Aqui está a parte seis, protagonizada pelo nosso doce Quatre... XD

Desculpas a todos por quaisquer erros de português que eu posso ter deixado passar, façam uma boa leitura e por todos os Deuses comentem! Não custa nada não é?

**Parte 6 – Negócios **

- E o Trowa? Não volta nunca? – perguntou Duo, assim que Quatre aproximou-se.

- Ele disse que Heavyarms ficou um pouco danificado depois da batalha, mas o presidente da L3 vai fornecer gundanium, munição e mão de obra, em gratidão pelo que ele chamou de...

- Serviços prestados em função dos civis que habitam a colônia e áreas próximas. – completou Heero.

- Amém! – brincou Duo.

- Ah! É isso mesmo, obrigado Heero. E então Duo ele estará de volta em um ou dois dias. – ele terminou esperando que o colega houvesse entendido.

- Que cara preguiçoso! – comentou Duo referindo-se a Trowa.

- O que me interessa é, quando vamos lutar? – perguntou Wufei.

- Logo. – respondeu Heero abrindo os olhos e olhando pela janela a imensidão do espaço lá fora, um silêncio melancólico instalou-se entre eles, mas foi quebrado pelo toque do telefone.

Quatre precipitou-se em direção a ele, Heero voltou a fechar os olhos.

- Alô? Sim, sou eu. Quem gostaria? – ele ergueu a cabeça e dirigiu a Duo um olhar surpreso. – O quê?! Você não está falando sério! – Heero aproximou-se da escrivaninha e ligou o "viva-voz".

- Sim Sr. Winner eu falo sério, quero comprar a empresa de sua família. – Wufei achou que conhecia aquela voz, mas não se lembrava de onde.

- Mas a empresa não está à venda! – gritou Quatre tentando convencer o homem de uma vez por todas.

- Ela não precisa estar à venda para que eu faça uma oferta. E uma boa oferta. – ele fez questão de frisar.

- Eu não quero nada que venha de você!

- Se vai aceitar ou não, bom, aí é com o senhor.

- Já disse que não quero saber!

- Calma, que tal se nos encontrarmos pessoalmente? Só eu e você? Afinal, é um assunto extremamente delicado...

- Não estou interessado.

- Mas acho sinceramente que ficará! Suas irmãs me pareceram especialmente interessadas.

- O quê?!

- Sim é o que você ouviu, eu encontrei com todas elas antes de resolver falar com você. E, elas sugeriram que nós nos encontrássemos. – o tom insinuante do homem só deixou Quatre mais nervoso, mas ao invés de continuar exaltado ele simplesmente suspirou.

- Está certo, quando e onde?

- Amanhã, às duas horas da tarde no prédio de reuniões da colônia N10.

- Estarei lá. – e dizendo isso, desligou antes que se pudesse dizer mais alguma coisa.

- É uma armadilha! – atacou Duo.

- Não é. – corrigiu Heero.

- Como não? Ta na cara que sim!

- Hacab não é o tipo de homem que suja as próprias mãos, é um covarde! – bravejou Wufei.

- Tem razão... – Quatre deixou-se cair na cadeira. – Se Bernard quer negociar, então ele quer negociar.

- Mas por que ele iria querer a sua empresa? – perguntou Duo, Quatre abanou a cabeça tentando acordar do que, desejava ele, fosse um sonho.

- Porque comprando a empresa ele estará comprando toda a colônia.

- Bem-vindo Sr. Winner! – saudou uma voz bastante conhecida quando Quatre desceu de sua nave.

- Dorothy! – disse surpreso, mas recuperou-se rapidamente. – Eu devia saber que estaria com Bernard. – ela sorriu ardilosamente.

- Vamos, o Sr. Hacab já deve estar a sua espera.

O prédio de reuniões estava localizado bem no centro da colônia, juntamente com o Tribunal Judiciário e o Palácio Presidencial, em meio a tantas construções renomadas parecia apenas um simples prédio em cujas dependências deveriam morar as mais respeitadas famílias, mas não era nada disso, por dentro a construção era extremamente luxuosa e abrigava as mais completas e confortáveis salas de reunião jamais construídas, graças a estas salas a colônia fora apelidada de Lar Empreendedor.

O prédio em si talvez o fosse, pois seus corredores e salas viviam recheados por homens em trajes formais e com pastas de baixo do braço.

- Sr. Winner! – Bernard Hacab abriu os braços como que para saldar um velho amigo, mas Quatre manteve distância.

- Boa tarde Sr. Hacab.

- Com licença senhor. – disse Dorothy saindo.

- Por favor queira sentar-se! – ele indicou uma cadeira, Quatre aceitou sentando-se.

- Vamos direto ao ponto Hacab. – atacou. – O que você fez com minhas irmãs?

- Quem falou qualquer coisa sobre suas irmãs? Se tivesse lhes telefonado saberia que estão muito bem. – Quatre engoliu em seco, na sua pressa de resolver o problema não fizera o que lhe parecia agora a atitude mais óbvia. – Meu negócios Sr. Winner, são com você!

- Me desculpe. O que quer de mim?

- Para começar, eu estive sim com as suas irmãs, mas... Elas recusaram-se a vender suas ações para mim. Você, tem mais ações do que todas elas juntas o que me leva a crer que, se fizermos um bom negócio eu poderei tê-las e...

- E assim tornar-se na prática o dono da empresa. – ele fez uma breve pausa. – Mas! Não na teoria.

- Que garoto esperto!

- Lamento Hacab, mas você jamais terá minha parte nas ações da empresa!

- Calma, ainda não fiz minha oferta!

- E eu ainda não terminei o que estava dizendo. Não terá a minha parte, nem por todo o dinheiro do mundo. – Bernard franziu as sobrancelhas e rosnou, mas logo repôs seu sorriso.

- Certo, neste caso acho que não temos mais nada a tratar.

- Concordo plenamente.

Enquanto atravessava o corredor em direção à sua nave, Quatre sentiu-se mais leve, sentiu que fizera a coisa certa.

- Muito bom, Sr. Winner! – disse Dorothy alcançando-o e caminhando a seu lado.

- O que faz aqui Dorothy? Sei muito bem o caminho.

- Ah, não seja rude... Só vim parabenizá-lo .

- Percebi, e sabe? – ele parou e virou-se para olhá-la nos olhos. – Gostaria de poder aceitar a sua "parabenização", mas infelizmente ela não é sincera, então... – ele retomou seu caminho deixando para trás uma Dorothy surpresa e confusa.


	8. Parte 7 Assembléia pela Paz

**NOTA DA AUTORA: **Finalmente o tão aguardado momento em que Relena entra na história! XD Juro que daqui pra frente são os melhores capítulos! Bom, agora agradecendo: **Nina R. **fico feliz que você tenha gostado! ;) Aí está a continuação! Muito obrigada por comentar!

Bom, desejo a todos uma boa leitura e por favor... Comentem!

**Parte 7 – Assembléia pela Paz**

- Algum de nós terá de ir...

- Wufei tem razão, precisamos de um representante. – disse Quatre. – Mesmo que seja apenas para proteger o presidente de N12.

- Ah, eu não quero ter de sair de novo... – Duo espreguiçou-se no sofá.

- Quem é mesmo que está promovendo essa assembléia? – perguntou Trowa.

- Relena Peacecraft.

- Para variar. – comentou Wufei.

- Relena hein? – começou Duo olhando para Heero de soslaio, mas este permaneceu como sempre de olhos bem fechados. – Então acho que o Heero deveria ir! Quem concorda? – Duo ergueu o braço sorridente, mas ninguém repetiu o gesto, todos olhavam para Heero.

- Heero, tudo bem se você fosse? – perguntou Quatre da forma mais gentil possível.

- Ah! Querem saber? – Wufei levantou-se. – Eu vou! Afinal, todos vocês já passearam, já fizeram alguma coisa "útil" nessa história toda, menos eu!

- Está certo, Wufei vai então. Alguma objeção? – Duo levantou a mão.

- O Heero tem que ir! – Quatre e Trowa suspiraram.

0707070707070707070707070707070707070707070707070707070707070707070707070707070707070707070707070707070

- Srta. Relena? – um jovem fardado com o mais novo uniforme azul-marinho das Colônias Independentes estendeu-lhe a mão.

- Obrigada. – retrucou descendo o último degrau da escada.

- A senhorita tem algum compromisso neste exato momento?

- Não, não. Por quê?

- Então poderei mostrar-lhe os seus aposentos.

- Tudo bem, deixe-me apenas... – ela fez menção de pegar as suas malas que estavam no chão logo ao lado.

- Não senhorita! Por favor permita-me. – o soldado segurou as duas malas e voltou para perto dela.

- Obrigada. Podemos ir então?

- Sim, por favor me siga.

Relena lembrava-se muito bem da reação de Bernard Hacab quando ela propusera aquela assembléia...

- Está louca senhorita! Só pode estar! Duvido muitíssimo que aqueles bárbaros das colônias trocariam uma disputa de força por uma de palavras! – ele soltou uma risada forçada.

- Ora Sr. Hacab, não custa nada tentar não é? Além do que, eles já aceitaram e bastante satisfeitos pelo que fiquei sabendo. – Hacab ficou meio desconcertado pelo seu erro, mas retomou a pose.

- Pois muito bem, então faremos a assembléia aqui na Terra.

- Ah, desculpe-me Sr. Hacab, mas já me foi proposto fazer a assembléia na colônia L1 e confesso que achei uma ótima idéia!

- L1 hein? – murmurou Bernard com uma ponta de revolta em sua voz.

- O que disse?

- Sim, certo, sem problemas! Mas senhorita, se me permite perguntar... Por que está convocando essa assembléia?

"Por que estou convocando essa assembléia?" , as palavras voltavam a sua mente. Na hora respondera automaticamente que sua intenção era evitar uma guerra sem sentido, mas agora vendo daquela forma, talvez o motivo fosse outro... Não! Ela não era assim tão egoísta! Até porque não podia ter certeza de que ele viria... "Mas eu espero do fundo de meu coração que venha... Heero..." ela sorriu ao pensar nisso.

- Espero que esteja do seu agrado. – disse o jovem preparando-se para fechar a porta.

- Está ótimo, definitivamente. – ela jogou as palavras como que para mandar o garoto embora de maneira gentil.

0707070707070707070707070707070707070707070707070707070707070707070707070707070707070707070707070707070

- Sejam bem-vindos! – o mesmo soldado que recebera Relena agora recebia Wufei e o presidente de N12 Pablo Fernandez .

- Si, si! – respondeu Pablo com seu sotaque espanhol.

- E você deve ser o representante das forças armadas da colônia. – disse dirigindo-se a Wufei.

- Não. – respondeu rudemente, o soldado engoliu em seco. – Estou representando os gundams.

- Ah, sim... Mil perdões... – corrigiu-se cabisbaixo, mas voltou a sorrir ao dirigir-se a Pablo. – Por favor queiram me acompanhar!

Relena se preparava para sair, como viajava muito "explorar" o hotel antes de qualquer coisa tornara-se um hábito, sabia que sua curiosidade a expunha a certos perigos, mas era assim que sua vida atribulada permitia que tivesse um pouco de "aventura".

Estava trancando a porta quando o soldado que a recebera dobrou o corredor seguido por um senhor e um jovem.

- Ali está ela senhor.

- Señorita Relena Peacecraft! – Pablo caminhou na direção dela de braços abertos, Relena se assustou com o tamanho do homem, mas correspondeu ao abraço. – Que honra poder finalmente conhecê-la!

- A honra é toda minha Sr. Fernandez.

- Que é isso, não me chame de senhor, chame-me apenas de Pablo. – o sorriso de ambos expandiu-se. – Deixe-me te apresentar, este é...

- Wufei. – ela completou acenando para ele com a cabeça, Wufei retribuiu. – Tudo bem?

- Está sim.

- Você... Veio sozinho?

- Se quer saber se o Heero virá, a resposta é não. – respondeu seco, Relena abaixou a cabeça.

- Heero? – Pablo intrometeu-se. – Este não é um de seus colegas pilotos?

- É.

- Ah, sim! Lembro-me dele! Não fala muito. – riu Pablo, Relena deu um sorriso forçado, mas não conseguiu sustentá-lo durante muito tempo. – Com licença Srta. Relena, mas nós nem conhecemos nossos quartos ainda. – e dizendo isso saiu logo atrás de Wufei e do soldado.

"Heero..." o nome ecoou novamente em seus pensamentos. "No fundo eu sabia que não viria...".

- Por que você foge de mim Heero? – murmurou, como se ele pudesse de algum modo, ouvi-la.

0707070707070707070707070707070707070707070707070707070707070707070707070707070707070707070707070707070

- Señor Hacab! – cumprimentou Pablo.

- Sr. Fernandez, ainda não perdeu este seu sotaque. – Bernard lançou um sorriso "venenoso".

- Olá senhores. – cumprimentou Relena aproximando-se dos dois. – Preparados para a assembléia?

- Sim señorita! – Pablo sorriu.

- É claro Srta. Peacecraft! – os dois homens trocaram olhares ameaçadores e entraram na sala logo atrás de Relena.

-Bom, os senhores são líderes respeitáveis, - ela começou. – e tenho certeza de que sabem a importância da paz e que, como homens civilizados darão o seu melhor para resolver a questão sem uso de violência.

"Que gasto de palavras mais inútil" pensou Wufei.

- Para começar, quem está colocando pilotos perigosos de máquinas assassinas em seu "território" é o Sr. Fernandez. – atacou Bernard.

- Os pilotos não são assassinos! Ofereceram-me ajuda!

- Ajuda? – perguntou Hacab incrédulo.

- Sim! – intrometeu-se um dos presidentes. – Um deles esteve na minha colônia esta semana para proteger os civis dos touros que _você _mandou, Sr. Hacab.

- Como assim _eu _mandei?! Você tem alguma prova disso?! – neste momento os homens que se dividiam em: a favor das colônias e a favor da Aliança começaram a discutir ferozmente.

- Senhores! Senhores por favor! – pediu Relena.

- Vamos calar a boca? – gritou Wufei levantando-se. – Não viemos aqui para parecer civilizados? – todos pararam constrangidos.

- Obrigada. – disse Relena. – Senhores, não estamos aqui para discutir as ações dos pilotos gundam.

- Óbvio que não! – disse um dos homens irônico. – Afinal a senhorita apóia tudo que esses bárbaros fazem! Não é verdade?

- É! – concordou outro. – Ouvi dizer que a senhorita está tendo um caso com um desses pilotos! – Bernard voltou-se para Relena e passou a observar sua reação minuciosamente, Wufei fez o mesmo.

- Mas isto é um absurdo! – ela levantou-se, mas ainda apoiando as mãos na mesa. – Achei que estivéssemos aqui para discutir as chances de não haver uma guerra! Mas se formos entrar nos detalhes da _minha _vida privada, então acho que serei obrigada a me retirar!

- Tem toda a razão senhorita, toda razão... – interrompeu Bernard, Wufei prestava atenção em tudo. – Meu caros colegas, vamos voltar ao assunto que nos trouxe aqui!

- Si! Não queremos uma guerra, certo? – continuou Pablo, mas os homens não pareceram muito comovidos.

0707070707070707070707070707070707070707070707070707070707070707070707070707070707070707070707070707070

- Bom, no final eu não sei como as coisas ficarão mãe.

- Relena querida, você fez o que pôde. Se esta guerra estourar não será sua culpa. – a voz da mãe sempre a acalmava.

- Ah mãe... Quem espalhou esses boatos de que estou tendo um caso?

- Você mesma minha filha, se não tivesse saído com aquele rapaz...

- Mas foi uma vez só! E nós fomos a um restaurante, não fizemos nada mais do que conversar! Ou melhor, foi um monólogo meu... – lamentou-se lembrando das poucas palavras proferidas por ele naquela noite.

- Sim, mas restaurantes são românticos e paparrazzos tem mente fértil! Esqueça aquele garoto de uma vez Relena, ele não tem nem onde cair morto.

- E que diferença isso faz?! – um clima pesado instalou-se, ela perdera a paciência... Era tudo que não queria que acontecesse.

- Desculpe querida, desculpe. Não vou mais te questionar, afinal você estará fazendo dezessete anos logo, logo. Não é incrível?

- É mãe, é. Olha, eu estou exausta, nos falamos em breve.

- Até mais meu bem.

- Até.

Ela colocou o telefone no gancho e voltou a recostar-se nos travesseiros, no final aquela assembléia não lhe servira de nada, não chegaram a nenhum acordo de paz e ela nem ao menos pudera revê-lo, Heero...

- Com licença. – disse uma das funcionárias do hotel entrando no quarto. – Trouxe a sua água.

- Ah sim, obrigada. – ela pegou o copo com a moça e colocou-o sobre a mesinha de cabeceira.

"Gelo?" pensou olhando os pequenos cubos que flutuavam dentro do copo. "Mas eu não pedi água com gelo. Bom, então é melhor tomar logo antes que derretam".

Ela levou o copo aos lábio e bebeu a água de um só gole, resolveu então tomar um banho para relaxar daquele dia difícil, mas enquanto remexia em sua mala a procura do que vestir, começou a sentir-se extremamente sonolenta.

Alguns minutos depois uma jovem atravessou o corredor carregando uma bandeja com um copo de água, parou em frente a uma porta e bateu, bateu, bateu, nada.

- Já deve estar dormindo. – comentou a garota consigo mesma. – Pobre Srta. Relena, tanto trabalho para reunir esse bando de homens esquisitos, de elegante só tem os ternos... E eu que tenho de passá-los depois... – e voltou para a cozinha do hotel resmungando.


	9. Parte 8 O Vilão

**NOTA DA AUTORA: **Agradecendo **Nina R. **obrigada por todos os elogios e por indicar a fic para sua amiga também! E sobre os casais, na verdade dois já apareceram né? Que no caso foram Trowa e Catherine e Quatre e Dorothy, mas o único casal que eu vou trabalhar daqui em diante é Heero e Relena então já que você acha o casal lindo não vai se incomodar né? **Cindy **obrigada por comentar! A história já está chagando no final, mas eu também já estou preparando uma fic que será a continuação dessa, mas será mais romântica porque ação e aventura não é pra mim... XD

Tenham uma boa leitura e deixem seus comentários! ;)

**Parte 8 – O Vilão**

- Então não chegaram a lugar algum? – perguntou Trowa quando Wufei terminou sua narrativa.

- Não.

- Para variar. – comentou Duo com desdém.

- É, pode-se dizer que aquela Relena, sozinha, não ajuda em nada.

- Pelo menos ela tem a coragem para tentar. – rebateu Quatre.

- Tem razão! Srta. Relena é uma jovem muito corajosa! – disse Pablo entrando na sala. – Tão corajosa que acabou se tornando uma ameaça aos planos de nosso querido Bernard. – ele ligou a TV.

- Ainda é misterioso o desaparecimento da líder pacifista Relena Peacecraft, os peritos que investigaram a cena confirmaram que não havia nenhum sinal de luta, mas que foi encontrado vestígio de soníferos em um copo na mesa da vítima. – a jornalista parou e remexeu alguns papéis. – O médico particular de Relena afirmou que jamais lhe receitou esse tipo de medicamento e que a Srta. Peacecraft nunca reclamou com ele de nenhum problema em seu ciclo de sono. Também uma das funcionárias do hotel confirmou ter levado um copo de água no quarto de Relena ontem à noite, mas disse que desistiu de bater após cinco minutos sem resposta.

Todos se voltaram para a porta que acabava de se fechar, Heero não estava mais na sala.

0808080808080808080808080808080808080808080808080808080808080808080808080808080808080808080808080808080

- Por que mesmo que estamos aqui? – perguntou Duo sentando-se em seu lugar com uma latinha na mão.

- Porque precisamos ajudar a Relena. – respondeu Quatre pela terceira vez desde que deixaram N12.

- E por que o Heero não pode ir sozinho?

- Ele _pode _ir sozinho Duo, mas como bons amigos que somos nós vamos fazer companhia, dar uma mão. – Duo resmungou qualquer coisa.

- Engraçado... – comentou Trowa. – Achei que haveria alguém no caminho para nos impedir.

- Talvez Bernard ache que não temos interesse nas notícias e por isso ainda não sabemos que Relena foi seqüestrada por ele. – justificou Duo.

- Não temos certeza se foi realmente por ele.

- Mas Wufei! Você mesmo disse que ele lhe pareceu bastante interessado em Relena durante a assembléia. – disse Quatre.

- É, e o fato de ele _demonstrar _todo seu interesse ao invés de escondê-lo não parece a atitude mais sensata para um seqüestrador.

- Quem mais poderia ter feito isso?

Heero não participava da conversa, em um canto da nave olhava pela janela, para o escuro perdido lá fora e imaginava se não estaria agindo precipitadamente, deveria ter-se segurado, mas ao ouvir que Relena podia estar em perigo suas pernas pareceram mover-se por si próprias.

Que tipo de soldado havia se tornado? Ou deixara de ser um soldado para tornar-se um herói? Como Super-homem e Batman, salvando garotas e crianças das garras de vilões malvados, heróis estes que sentiam dor, que choravam, que tinham sentimentos, heróis estes que jamais seriam como ele.

- Parem!

- Heero? – todos se surpreenderam com a atitude.

- Vamos voltar.

- O quê?! – disse Duo, ele agora achava tudo aquilo um grande absurdo.

- Não há porquê agir precipitadamente... Vamos voltar e pensar. – e dizendo isso voltou a atravessar a nave em direção aos assentos do fundo.

- O cara eu hein? Nos faz vir até aqui e agora quer voltar? – protestou Duo.

- E o que faremos então? – perguntou Trowa.

- Faça o que ele diz, volte.

- Mas Wufei!

- Quatre, Heero foi compulsivo saindo correndo atrás dessa mulher e nós mais ainda saindo correndo atrás dele, o problema é que, a ficha dele caiu e a de vocês não! – ele também foi para o fundo da nave.

- Acho que vão inaugurar o clube dos que pensam demais lá no fundo... – riu Duo.

- O que acha Trowa?

- Melhor não discutir Quatre, e depois que estou apenas pilotando, para mim tanto faz ir ou voltar.

0808080808080808080808080808080808080808080808080808080808080808080808080808080808080808080808080808080

Relena acordou, mas achou que ainda estivesse dormindo pois tudo continuava escuro, talvez tivesse morrido, não, se estivesse morta não sentiria dor e sua cabeça doía mais do que qualquer coisa, quem sabe caíra da cama e batera a cabeça na mesinha, uma batida tão feia que afetou sua capacidade de visão.

Passos se aproximando, ela tateou o chão em busca de qualquer coisa útil, mas não sabia exatamente o que estava procurando, não queria admitir que se sentia desesperada.

Uma luz pálida invadiu o ambiente revelando uma sala completamente vazia e uma jovem confusa sentada em meio àquela imensidão, Relena a muito custo ergueu os olhos para a sombra negra parada à porta.

- Deve estar com fome. – comentou colocando uma bandeja no chão. – Pode comer, não tem veneno não. – já estava saindo, mas parou voltando. – A senhorita deve saber que foi seqüestrada e que será mantida aqui por tempo indeterminado então só peço que não perca seu tempo gritando, ninguém vai ouvi-la.

- Ei, espere! – ela tentou chamar o homem de volta, mas ele já havia partido, quem seria? E por que estava fazendo aquilo com ela? Aproximou-se da bandeja, a comida cheirava realmente muito bem e ela estava faminta, por mais que desconfiasse seria obrigada a comer.

0808080808080808080808080808080808080808080808080808080808080808080808080808080808080808080808080808080

- Não acredito que voltamos! – disse Duo aborrecido.

- Meus jovens! Eu jurava que tinham acabado de sair! – comentou Pablo ao encontrá-los no corredor.

- É, achamos que nossa atitude estava sendo muito precipitada, afinal quem garante que foi mesmo Bernard quem raptou Relena? – Duo mantinha um tom revoltado. – Está praticamente na cara pois ele tinha tudo para querer dar um fim nela não tinha?

- Duo, por favor. – pediu Quatre.

- Ele tem razão. – disse Heero e todos fitaram-no. – Seria muito óbvio...

- Mas_ eu_ não tenho a mínima dúvida de que foi Bernard! Ele parecia extremamente interessado na Srta. Relena durante a assembléia! – constatou Pablo.

- Interessado demais... Deve-se dizer. – continuou Wufei.

- Só não entendo, que motivos ele teria... – colocou Heero.

- Ora! Provavelmente ele não queria que a paz se fizesse! – justificou Pablo.

- Mas a assembléia já havia acabado quando ele a seqüestrou, e não havíamos chegado a nenhum acordo de paz...

- Bernard podia achar que ela convocaria _outra _reunião!

- Por que ela faria isso Sr. Fernandez? Os resultados não acabariam sendo os mesmos?

- Não necessariamente... Mas talvez, sabem, eu estive pensando... Talvez Bernard tenha-a seqüestrado para chantagea-los, afinal há rumores de que Relena tem um caso com um de vocês...

- E é isso que pretende fazer? Nos chantagear? – Pablo deu dois passos para trás no longo corredor, o olhar que Heero lhe dirigia era muito mais do que um simples olhar, era uma ameaça silenciosa, depois de alguns segundos Pablo riu.

- Vejo que me descobriram!

- Onde ela está? – Heero manteve-se impassível.

- Ah! Então você realmente a quer! – Pablo continuava sorrindo irritantemente. – Ok, uma condição... Vá até a Terra e volte com a cabeça de Bernard Hacab.

Os pilotos se entreolharam, Heero não faria aquilo, faria? Não, mas é claro que não! Ou faria? Quem poderia saber? O silêncio continuou por mais alguns segundos.

- Quero uma garantia.

- Quer vê-la? Vou mostrá-la a você... Venha! – eles começaram a segui-lo. – Vocês não! Só ele!

- Heero, você vai ficar bem sozinho com esse cara? – ele concordou e os dois seguiram corredor adentro até desaparecer de vista.


	10. Parte 9 Teatro de Marionetes

**NOTA DA AUTORA: **Gente... Os dias têm passado tão devagar pra mim... Parece que faz um século que eu não posto um capítulo novo, mas eu tô postando todo domingo viu? XD Agora meus agradecimentos à **Bruna **que bom que está gostando da fic! Muito obrigada por comentar!, **Nina R. **que bom que consegui deixar você curiosa! XD Acho que como escritora esse é o meu grande desafio! Obrigada mais uma vez por comentar: )

Boa leitura a todos (as) e comentem sim?

**Parte 9 – Teatro de Marionetes**

Relena não conseguira obter nenhuma resposta do homem que viera buscar a bandeja, mas não se importou, àquela altura, que diferença faria?

Deitada olhando o teto ou talvez o chão, já não mais sabia pois tudo lhe parecia incrivelmente negro, tinha um medo profundo de jamais voltar a ver o sol, aqueles que amava, de jamais voltar a ver qualquer coisa que fosse, as últimas quase vinte e quatro horas naquela escuridão só a faziam sentir-se pior, mas não choraria, não chorava sem motivo e por isso é que a consideravam uma mulher forte.

- Olá Srta. Relena! – ela ouviu uma voz alegre assim que a porta foi aberta, mas não viu quem era, foi obrigada a fechar os olhos diante da claridade. – Essa escuridão é uma santa arma contra fugas não acha? – o homem entrou na sala fechando a porta atrás de si e caminhou na direção dela. – Diga-me... O que você faria para poder ver a luz de novo? Porque ficar aqui no escuro não me parece nada atraente...

- O que você quer? Por que me seqüestrou?

- Por quê? Hum... Tenho a leve impressão de que te seqüestrei para averiguar a sua conexão com os pilotos gundam e assim usá-la para poder usá-los.

- Usar-me para usá-los? Chantagem?

- Se quiser chamar assim... – ela riu.

- Por que acha que os pilotos gundam dariam qualquer coisa por mim?

- Porque eles acabam de sair voando a toda velocidade...

- Mas... O que isso...

- O que isso tem a ver? Tem a ver que... Eles foram atacar Bernard! Sim porque foi Bernard quem a raptou.

- Mas você não é Bernard... Eu já ouvi esse sotaque... – ela parou por alguns segundos. – Pablo Fernandez?! Por quê?

- Por quê? – ele repetiu. – Acabei de lhe responder, para usar os pilotos em meu benefício! Mas parece que não precisarei fazer nada além de mantê-la desaparecida... Eles irão matar Bernard por sua própria conta.

- Heero... – ela murmurou.

- É! – gracejou ele. – Heero! Se não vivesse por aí murmurando o nome dele eu jamais teria descoberto que você realmente tinha algo com os pilotos, por isso muito obrigado!

- Então aquela hora no corredor... – ela colocou a mão sobre a boca.

- Isso! Você se lembrou!

- Então se só precisa me manter desaparecida Pablo. Por que essa visita repentina?

- Não sou burro Srta. Relena e sei que aqueles pilotos também não são. Então se algo der errado quero garantir que estará do meu lado.

- O quê?!

- Sim... Você terá que fazer o seguinte...

090909090909090909090909090909090909090909090909090909090909090909090909090909090909090909090909090909

- Aqui estamos meu caro! Você verá como a Srta. Relena está sendo bem tratada. – disse Pablo abrindo a porta lentamente.

O quarto não tinha a melhor decoração do mundo, mas era razoável, com uma cama e uma escrivaninha, nada de meios de comunicação como rádios e TVs, mas havia alguns livros antigos em uma prateleira.

Quando os olhos dele bateram nela, curvada sobre um papel, de joelhos na cadeira sentiu-se aliviado, mas aquela sensação não durou muito, uma preocupação maior ainda o invadiu e perguntou-se porque tinha de se sentir assim.

- Relena... – murmurou quase sem voz, ela girou na cadeira surpresa parando de frente para os dois, Pablo lançou-lhe um olhar penetrante, exigindo que não se esquece-se de seu combinado.

- Quem é você? – perguntou ela da forma mais convincente possível, a expressão dele mudou de serena para incrédula.

- Ah, sabe... – começou Pablo. – Esqueci de dizer... Você podia querer roubá-la não é? Aqui e agora, aproveitar que minha guarda está baixa, mas... Estamos com a memória dela e... Se a quiser de volta terá de fazer o que eu pedi... Trazer-me a cabeça de Bernard...

Heero não ouviu Pablo, apenas no subconsciente, pois não conseguia tirar os olhos dos olhos dela, Relena não costumava chorar, ele raramente vira-a chorando e quando acontecera geralmente ela estava com raiva de algo ou alguém, naquele momento porém ela não lhe parecia irritada.

Num movimento rápido Heero sacou a arma e apontou-a para Pablo.

- É, tinha poucas esperanças de que funcionasse... – suspirou. – Em todo caso sou um homem prevenido. – ele abriu um sorriso e aproximou-se calmamente de Relena, Heero preparou-se para atirar. – Se eu fosse você, não faria isso... – Pablo levantou o cabelo de Relena e apontou para um brinco. – Bombas, estrategicamente colocadas... Elas explodem se tentar tirar os brincos, explodem se quebrar os brincos e! Explodem se você me matar.

O piloto não deu atenção à ameaça, colocou o dedo no gatilho mais uma vez.

- Eu falo sério... Não terá volta! – gritou Pablo. – Ademais eu sou o único que pode desativar as bombas! – Heero fechou os olhos por alguns segundos e baixou a arma derrotado, não conseguia colocar a vida dela em risco, por quê?

-Não Heero! – Relena gritou. – Minha vida não é importante! – Heero sorriu, quantas vezes não dissera aquela mesma frase à ela?

- Não Relena, milhões de pessoas a idolatram, seguem seus ideais de paz, se há alguém aqui que merece viver, é você... – ele olhou para a arma em suas mãos. – Já eu... Minha vida será ainda mais inútil nas mãos desse homem. – apontou a arma para a própria cabeça, Relena sufocou um grito angustiado.

- Heero meu caro... Se quiser que ela viva então terá de viver também. – continuou Pablo, Heero sorriu.

- Está improvisando regras para seu jogo? Nada nem ninguém vai me tirar o direito de acabar com a minha vida.

- Heero... – murmurou Relena, as lágrimas finalmente rolando pela sua face. – Por favor Heero... Não...

- Não há necessidade desse teatro Pablo! – o inglês em seu uniforme entrou na sala, os pilotos gundam que o seguiam preferiram ver a cena da porta. – Se quer minha cabeça, pegue-a você mesmo e pare de usar os sentimentos das pessoas.

- Bernard, Bernard... Sempre querendo bancar o herói! – Pablo riu, soltando finalmente o brinco de Relena que correu e tirou a arma de Heero.

- Por que fez aquilo? Quer mesmo se matar? – perguntou furiosa, mas ele nada disse.

- E então Pablo? – Bernard retomou a conversa.

- E então o quê? – ele não conseguia acreditar em como as coisas estavam dando certo.

- Que tal fazermos um acordo?

- Que tipo de acordo? – perguntou Pablo visivelmente interessado.

- Tire aqueles brincos da Srta. Peacecraft e deixe-a ir.

- E o que eu ganho em troca?

- Minha vida. – Pablo soltou uma gargalhada.

- Sua vida? Por que daria sua vida por esta garota?

- Porque ela é a única capaz de levar esse mundo à paz, a _verdadeira _paz.

- Certo, se a importância dela é assim tão grande... – ele pegou o rádio, enviou alguns comandos e pediu que Relena tirasse os brincos, ela assim o fez. – Satisfeito Bernard? Então agora podemos ir para a Terra!

- Por que para a Terra? – perguntou Quatre entrando finalmente na sala, os outros vieram logo atrás.

- Tenho que exibir meu prêmio não é? – Pablo sorriu e saiu da sala seguido por Bernard.

De repente a porta se fechou e todos se entre olharam, ele não podia ter fechado a porta, podia?

Wufei forçou a porta, mas ela estava realmente trancada.

- Droga! – exclamou. Relena suspirou.

- Perdão, é tudo culpa minha.

- Não se preocupe Srta. Relena, - disse Quatre. – isso não é obstáculo para nós.

- Podemos usar isto. – disse Duo enquanto mexia nos brincos, ele aproximou-se da porta e encaixou-os na fenda entre a madeira e a parede. – Algumas coisas que estudamos na escola para soldados podem vir a ser úteis. – riu.

Alguns segundos se passaram antes que houvesse uma rápida explosão, Wufei forçou a porta novamente, mas ela deslizou sem problemas, todos saíram em direção ao hangar, Relena sentou-se novamente na cadeira.

- Heero. – ela chamou-o antes que saísse. – Pegue. – ele estendeu a mão para pegar a arma e Relena segurou-a. – Promete... Que vai voltar? Que vai voltar, vivo? – ele puxou a mão, pegou a arma e deu as costas.

- Eu não prometo nada. – respondeu saindo atrás dos outros.


	11. Parte 10 A Batalha

**NOTA DA AUTORA: **Bom, aqui estamos de novo e falta poquíssimo para a fic terminar... T.T O pior é que eu nem comecei a escrever a continuação dela ainda... XD Mas não se preocupem, eu estou CHEIA de idéias!

**Nina R. **muito, muito, muito, muito, muito obrigada por comentar! Fiquei feliz de saber que você achou aquela fala a cara do Heero pois a minha intenção é trabalhar os personagens da forma mais fiel possível aos mangás e ao anime!

Desejo a todos (as) uma ótima leitura e comentem por favor!

**Parte 10 – A Batalha**

E mais uma vez os cinco pilotos gundam estavam indo em direção a Terra, só não sabiam se chegariam a tempo para decidir o destino daquela guerra.

- Vocês acham que Pablo pretendia nos deter trancando a porta daquela forma? – perguntou Duo.

- Não, apenas nos atrasar, e por isso já deve ter mandado seus virgens atrás de nós. – disse Trowa.

- Virgens?! Eu achei que ele só tivesse touros!

- Chega de papo, você dois. – interrompeu Wufei. – Eles estão vindo.

- Quantos?

- Calculei cerca de cinqüenta. – respondeu Quatre.

- Nem é tanto! – debochou Duo.

- O suficiente para nos causar grandes danos! – corrigiu Trowa.

- Vamos acabar com a conversinha aí? – pediu Wufei mais uma vez.

- Eles vão nos atacar em dez, nove, oito, sete, seis, cinco, quatro, três, dois, um! – uma chuva de tiros quebrou o silêncio do espaço sideral e iluminou o campo de batalha.

Duo avançou para cima dos inimigos que o cercavam atravessando seus campos de energia e destruindo-os, Trowa estava em desvantagem, eram necessárias muito mais balas e mísseis do que ele tinha para quebrar a defesa dos virgens.

- Dê cobertura ao Quatre! – disse Heero destruindo com seu sabre de raios um dos inimigos que atacavam Trowa.

Quatre também estava em desvantagem, não em função de suas armas, mas pelo fato de que o gundam Sandrock não fôra feito para deslocar-se no espaço. Mesmo assim Quatre dava o seu melhor, atirando-se contra os inimigos corajosamente.

Wufei lutava de seu modo feroz, mas, respeitava a estratégia de reunir os inimigos para que Heero os acertasse com seu canhão de raios, precisavam acabar com aquilo o quanto antes.

Cerca de metade dos virgens já haviam sido destruídos e a batalha já durava quase dez minutos, Wing Zero disparou seu canhão de raios no grupo de dez virgens que Wufei reunira.

- Temos que acabar logo com isso... – murmurou enquanto atirava em mais um grupo. – Trowa, Quatre, Duo! Vão!

- Mas... – Quatre tentou protestar.

- Nós terminaremos aqui! – disse Wufei, Heero concordou.

Enquanto voavam em direção a Terra, os três ouviram uma explosão e esforçaram-se para não voltar, haviam perdido contato com Heero e Wufei, mas não tinham tempo para pensar nisso.

Logo à frente avistaram o que lhes pareceu um touro, mas ao aproximarem-se perceberam que tratava-se de Epyon.

- Não parem! – pediu Zechs. – O caminho está limpo para vocês!

- Obrigado!

O impacto com a atmosfera quase destruiu seus gundams, mas eles conseguiram passar e foram direto para a sede da Nova Aliança, a Torre 9.

101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010

Relena corria pelos corredores sem vida da base principal de N12, estava completamente vazio o que confirmava suas suspeitas de que Pablo tivesse levado todos os seus homens com ele.

De repente sentiu-se estranha, parou, levando a mão ao peito, de onde viera aquela angústia? Não importava, tinha de dar um jeito para sair dali e voar para a Terra, mas onde ficava o hangar?

101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010

Os homens de Bernard estavam indefesos, se fizessem um movimento brusco estariam colocando a vida de seu capitão em perigo.

Pablo caminhou com Bernard sob a mira de seu revólver através das salas.

- Finalmente chegamos! – ele estendeu o braço livre e sorriu, os equipamentos de vídeo espalhados pela sala pareciam prontos para iniciar a transmissão. – Ah! Que maravilha! Parece que estavam nos esperando!

- Na verdade esperavam por outra pessoa... – comentou Bernard.

- Hum... – resmungou insinuante. – E quem seria esta outra pessoa?

- Relena.

- Oh, meu Deus! Relena! – debochou. – Você tem uma queda por ela não é meu caro? – Bernard baixou a cabeça e Pablo soltou uma gargalhada. – Mas bem... Vamos gravar!

101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010

Duo, Quatre e Trowa entraram na Torre 9 as pressas, chamaram o elevador, mas desistiram e resolveram usar a escada.

- O elevador estava no quarto andar. – comentou Duo.

- Eu vi. – retorquiu Quatre.

- Acho que eles devem estar lá. – concluiu Trowa.

101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010

- Lembre-se Relena, lembre-se... – murmurava a garota enquanto observava os controles da nave. – Lembre-se...

_- Por que quer que eu aprenda isso? – Relena olhava para os controles por sobre os ombros do pai, entediada._

_- É sempre útil saber pilotar uma nave. – justificou o homem virando-se para olhar nos olhos da filha._

_- Não para mim. – teimou, o pai suspirou conformado. – Porque o senhor sempre estará lá para pilotar. – ela sorriu docemente e ele correspondeu._

_Algumas semanas depois Darlian seria assassinado durante uma reunião para discutir a paz._

- Desculpe papai... – disse Relena para a nave vazia. – Se talvez naquele dia eu... – ela esforçou-se para conter as lágrimas. – Eu não vou desistir!

101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010

Pablo acabara de sentar-se em frente à uma das câmeras enquanto um de seus homens apontava a arma para Hacab.

- Que honra, falar com toda a Terra e as colônias para declarar minha vitória e me auto coroar o novo líder da Aliança! – pensou em voz alta, orgulhoso.

- Não tão rápido! – gritou Duo arrombando a porta.

- Vocês?! Deveriam estar mortos!

- Mas não estamos!

- De qualquer forma é melhor não tentarem nada, ou... Adeus Hacab.

- Adeus? – Pablo virou-se, Bernard estava de pé ao lado de Wufei e Heero, que apesar de feridos continuavam firmes.

- Droga! – disse sacando a arma, Trowa correu para impedi-lo, mas ele deu três rápidos tiros.

O ombro de Heero foi acertado em cheio e Wufei caiu de joelhos quando seu estômago foi perfurado, Bernard viu a terceira bala perder-se saindo pela janela.

- Maldito! – gritou Duo arrancando a arma das mãos de Pablo.

- Quatre! Uma ambulância! – pediu Trowa.

Wufei deitou, abraçando-se para de algum modo reduzir a dor, o sangue escorria de seu abdômen.

Alguns soldados chegaram correndo e algemaram Pablo.

- Cuidado com ele, não o deixem escapar! – gritou Trowa enquanto os homens carregavam o presidente de N12 para fora da sala.

101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010

O táxi parou em frente a Torre 9 e dele Relena saltou, entrou correndo na construção, sem se importar com um ou dois soldados que tentaram impedi-la, subiu as escadas correndo, observando minuciosamente cada um dos andares, procurando descobrir onde os amigos estavam.

A primeira coisa que ela viu ao irromper na sala de vídeo do quarto andar foi Heero, ele tinha cortes no rosto e nos braços e o ombro ensangüentado marcava a presença de uma bala, Wufei jazia no chão também se esvaindo em sangue.

Heero não sentia mais dor, apenas um ardor muito forte no ombro, preocupava-se com Wufei, pois apesar de algumas desavenças entre eles no passado, ainda eram companheiros de batalha.

Sentia o sangue escorrendo por seus braços e rosto e de repente a vista começou a nublar, o olhar vagava pela sala, por todas as sombras borradas que se moviam incompreensivelmente, deteve-se então na porta, algo ou alguém ali aprecia destacar-se em meio a tudo e todos.

- Relena... – murmurou antes de perder a consciência.

A jovem não pôde deter algumas lágrimas quando viu o corpo do homem que amava ir de encontro ao chão frio e insensível.


	12. Parte 11 O Pedido

**NOTA DA AUTORA: **O.O Penúltimo capítulo! Nem acredito! Eu tava achando que ia deletar essa fic porque não ia ter muitos comentários... Obrigada meninas por todo o apoio!

**Bruna **não sei se esse capítulo será emocionante... Quem decide é você! ;) Mas muito obrigada por comentar: )

Boa leitura a todas (os)! Comentem!

**Parte 11 – O Pedido**

- Srta. Relena? – chamou Bernard entrando na sala, ela desviou os olhos da janela e fitou-o.

- Ah, Sr. Hacab... – cumprimentou-o abatida, a pele pálida fazendo-a parecer uma das mais belas estátuas de Donatello.

- Só Bernard, por favor. – uma breve pausa. – Quero dar-lhe minhas desculpas... Sinto que foi minha culpa aqueles dois terem se ferido. – ela abanou a cabeça.

- Não se preocupe, os médicos me garantiram que eles vão sobreviver.

- E você, como está?

- Apenas um pouco dopada por causa dos calmantes.

- Gostaria que a senhorita voltasse a sorrir. – ele lhe deu um sorriso sincero, mas ela não retribuiu, apenas voltou a olhar pela janela. – Sei que não é uma boa hora, mas como somos pessoas ocupadas... A senhorita aceitaria se casar comigo? – Relena virou-se para ele surpresa. – Não, não precisa responder agora, pode pensar e falar comigo depois.

- Bernard eu... – neste momento eles foram interrompidos pelo médico que entrou na sala.

- Srta. Relena, ele recobrou a consciência. – Bernard observou enquanto um sorriso desabrochava nos lábios dela. – Pode vê-lo se quiser.

111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

Heero acabara de acordar do que lhe pareceu um sono sem sonhos, tentou mover o corpo, mas a dor voltara ainda mais impertinente, a luz suave que entrava através das cortinas levara-no a pensar se ainda era o mesmo dia, o dia em que ele e Wufei quase perderam suas vidas para salvar a paz, aquela paz na qual pouco acreditavam, mas sabiam ser de extrema importância.

Batidas na porta atraíram seu olhar e cortaram seus pensamentos.

- Oi. – disse Relena.

- Por que bateu se estava aberta? – perguntou seco, mas ela pareceu ignorar.

- Não quis te assustar. – responde aproximando-se. – Como está?

- Dolorido. – disse franco, ela riu.

- Que bom que está bem. – Relena pegou a mão dele, o sorriso sumiu de seu rosto por um momento. – Colocaram você no soro... – ela tocou a agulha que estava inserida no pulso dele, Heero virou o rosto de volta para a janela.

- Como está Wufei? – perguntou sem fitá-la.

- O médico disse que ele vai ficar bem. – ela continuou segurando seu pulso e olhando para a agulha, todas aquelas coisas, tralhas de hospital, nada tinham a ver com ele...

- Relena... – ela assustou-se, da última vez que ele se dirigira a ela naquele tom e a fitara daquela forma logo em seguida apontara-lhe uma arma, mas naquele momento não parecia ter nenhuma. – Vá embora. – o que mais a entristeceu foi a facilidade dele para mudar de tom, ela sentiu os olhos úmidos, mas não seria derrotada.

- Por quê? – tentou colocar ênfase, mas sem gritar.

- Porque você não é mais necessária aqui. – voltou-se novamente para a janela.

- Talvez eu não seja, mas isso não quer dizer que eu queira ir embora. – ela não só atraiu o olhar dele mais uma vez para si como lhe mostrou que teimaria o resto do dia se necessário, Heero resolveu mudar de assunto.

- Quanto tempo eu dormi? – ele evitava olhá-la nos olhos.

- Pouco mais de vinte e quatro horas. – ela sorriu, fizera-o desistir de afugentá-la. – Vou buscar uma água para você, volto já.

A cortina começou a balançar ao sabor da brisa, Relena estava aprendendo cada dia mais a lidar com ele e isso, de alguma forma o assustava.

1111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

- Heero? – Quatre entrou no quarto, o sorriso acolhedor de sempre.

- Quatre.

- Você está bem?

- Preferia ter morrido. – Quatre riu.

- Bom, lamento dizer que fico feliz por você não ter morrido. – o sorriso dele alargou-se para logo em seguida desaparecer. – O que me traz aqui na verdade é outro assunto.

1111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

Após uma boa série de argumentos Relena finalmente convenceu a recepcionista a deixá-la passar, o horário de visitas já acabara e depois disso ninguém mais tinha permissão para entrar no hospital, a não ser para internar alguém, mas a jovem deu seu jeito, queria tanto fazer uma surpresa para Heero, não queria que ele se sentisse abandonado num quarto de hospital.

Porém quando estava prestes a abrir a porta, parou.

- Bernard pediu Relena em casamento. – a voz de Quatre era séria. – Duo ouviu-os conversando.

- Humph! – resmungou Heero indiferente.

- Você não vai dizer nada? – a resposta foi um sorriso, triste.

- É o melhor que ela faz, uma relação comigo não teria futuro. – do lado de fora do quarto Relena caiu de joelhos, sentia-se em choque, como se sua vida tivesse perdido o sentido e seus pés o rumo, reuniu suas últimas forças para sair dali.


	13. Epílogo

**Epílogo**

No momento em que ele a viu deslizar em seu vestido branco, na direção do altar, direto para os braços de outro, soube que de um modo ou de outro conseguira se matar, matara sua alma, esfaqueara seu próprio coração.

Cada lágrima que escorria pela face dela lhe causava mais dor, mas estava morto não estava? Então por que sentia aquela dor tão forte? Talvez o descanso verdadeiro só viesse para os que morriam de corpo, não de alma... Mas apesar de tudo, só conseguia sentir-se de uma forma.

Morto.

Levantou-se, de que adiantaria continuar ali? Causando dor tanto a ela quanto a si mesmo?

Ela olhou para trás a procura dele, o padre continuou falando, sem dar atenção. Seus olhos se encontraram e ela soube que ele estava partindo e que daquela vez, era adeus de verdade.

No jardim em frente a igreja Heero parou e olhou para o céu estrelado, mesmo em meio a seu sofrimento, ele sorriu, assim como o seu amor por ela as guerras também eram infindáveis e enquanto continuasse dessa forma ele também continuaria lutando e se este círculo jamais parasse de girar, eles com certeza se encontrariam de novo.

**Scath Rocco Meoi 25 de fevereiro de 2007**

**NOTAS FINAIS:**

Gente, para começar as minhas sinceras desculpas pelo final... XD Mas a continuação da fic logo logo estará aí e então os dois vão se reencontrar e... Quem sabe né? ;)

Muito obrigada as meninas que acompanharam a fic e que comentaram! Espero os comentários de vocês na continuação também hein? Semana que vem já vai estar postado o primeiro capítulo! Beijões e até a próxima!


End file.
